


December

by Dacro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacro/pseuds/Dacro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His cloak is a black wing against the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	December

**Author's Note:**

> First lines drabble for [](http://switchknife.livejournal.com/profile)[**switchknife**](http://switchknife.livejournal.com/) from [Rise Before Dawn](http://www.skyehawke.com/archive/story.php?no=1984)  
>  (My drabble - Snarry, R, warning: implied chan, reverse non-con)

  
His cloak is a black wing against the snow.  
Long hair moves with the December wind, streaked plum in the sun’s last breath on the horizon.  
He’s waiting for me, arms folded and scowling.  
Every night it’s the same; meet, Disapparate, touch, scream, and then return.  
He didn’t always want me.  
He said at fifteen I couldn’t possibly know what I wanted, but I showed him.  
The first night I forced him.  
Now I move to him quickly, uttering a spell to erase our footprints.  
The wings wrap around me.  
I suffer the warmth I never see in his eyes.


End file.
